


Sacrifice Not

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Sacrifice Not

Clint is willing to lay,  
Down his life for greater good.  
It was something he could do.  
He was w soldier after all.  
Dying for innoent people is what they did.  
Clint is a self sacrificing man.  
He would have gladly given ip,  
Living to save innocent lives.  
But his teammates wouldn't have allowed,  
Him to do that.  
They needed their Archer.  
He is their glue.  
The one who keeps them together.


End file.
